This invention is generally directed to a novel poultry drinker which position thereof can be adjusted relative to a poultry feeder positioned thereunder. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an adjustment mechanism which is used to adjust the position of the drinker relative to the feeder.
Prior art drinkers can cause excess amounts of dispensed water to be spill or leak away from the drinkers. As a result, the drinkers are required to be maintained in a separate position in the poultry house, away from the feeders also normally located therein. Because of the distances between the drinkers and feeders, the poultry tend to wander around the poultry house, thereby not maximizing the time spent drinking or feeding.
The present invention provides a novel poultry drinker and feeder that substantially eliminates problems found in the prior art and presents several advantages over the prior art which will become apparent upon a reading of the specification when examined in combination with a study of the drawings.